Merlin's Revelation
by AnalystProductions
Summary: What if Merlin DID reveal to Arthur that he was a sorceror? How would Arthur react? And what would happen? Based on this week's episode "A moment of truth". A short "what-if" : Slight Merlin/Arthur


Heyy I think we all were thinking that in the episode tonight "A moment of Truth" Merlin really was going to tell Arthur about his powers!

Unfortunately he did not. I promised myself if this was the case, I would write an alternate version experimenting with how Arthur would react if Merlin had told him about his powers. This is based on the scene where Arthur asks Merlin if there's anything he wants to say before the battle.

So yeah this is my adaptation of the episode's turnout! It's a short and hopefully sweet oneshot thingy

Enjoy(:

Hope you like it! Been working on it all night xD lol. It's been my challenge for today, sorry if it's a bit scratchy.

* * *

**oOo Merlin's Revelation oOo**

**AnalystProductions 2008**

"If you have anything to say," Arthur began.

Merlin closed his mouth, and constricted his grip on the blade. His mind was struggling to phrase his explanation, his revelation. If only he had more time, if only he knew for certain how Arthur was going to react.

If only I could be sure of this being the right time. It has to be. It's the only way. I don't have a choice. My home is in danger, I have to protect them, and so be it if magic is the only way. We can not fight with weapons alone, Arthur said so himself yesterday. They need me. They have always been there for me. And it's time for me to return the favour. If only-

Merlin's thoughts were cut off but the smooth voice of Arthur, drenched in concern.

"Say it now Merlin."

Like a statue, Merlin stood inanimate, staring at the handsome figure in front of him; the future king of Camelot. At that moment of time, he realised he was never going to be able to sit on the scales and weigh both sides out evenly. He was going to have to choose, and he was going to have to make a sacrifice. He was going to have to trust that Arthur would regard him the same way. It was time to decide between the laws of Camelot and his heart; massacre or magic. Life for his family and friends; or death.

Part of Arthur had been avoiding Merlin's eye, but he couldn't resist it for any longer. To catch the mesmerising orbs emanating an aura so profound he could never describe the way it made him shudder, that was something he was unable to fight against.. It was a very strange kind of presence, a strange kind of "magic" to put it quite ironically. But then, it was not hard to see from the day they met, that there was something very different, and very special about Merlin. Not only was he brave, and courageous, he was loyal, trustworthy; honourable. He was selfless and passionate. He was wonderful and charismatic. He was mysterious. There was something about him that was still unknown to Arthur.

Pacing backwards slowly, Merlin bit his lip, shaking his head. It was more complicated than he thought. If Arthur found out, it could be the death of him. But to protect his home, he would be prepared to give his life. Then he realised, it all came down to one thing; trust. One thing Merlin was certain of was that he trusted Arthur with his life. Arthur had come to fight alongside Merlin, surely that meant he was a trustworthy friend?

The doubt was softened when Merlin lifted his eyes up to Arthur's, because when he did, he knew he had to hold up the flag and surrender. A spark of trust and friendship beyond friendship had ignited the air. Faith burnished vividly, dispelling doubt from the scene. The lurid beams of sunlight creeping through the slits in the wooden shutters enhanced the ambience. It danced through Merlin's entrancing eyes, and caressed Arthur's skin.

Arthur trusted Merlin, Merlin trusted Arthur. They fought together, they stood together. They needed each other. Arthur would accept Merlin for whatever he was, it didn't matter. Merlin didn't have to prove himself. Despite trying to cast his eyes away, Merlin couldn't, they were transfixed on Arthur. The silence beckoned Merlin to speak the truth, and not to be afraid.

He spoke warningly.

"It's not that simple Arthur." Merlin averted his eyes back to the floor nervously.

Stealing his eyes away also, Arthur coughed tensely and held a hand to his hips in a way of authority. It seemed he was deeply anxious as to why Merlin was acting this way. He could feel the tension and he didn't like it.

"Whatever it is Merlin, you can tell me." He admitted confidently, smiling softly through a look of severity. His tone came across imperative.

Swallowing-hard, Merlin gazed awkwardly at the floor. A vexed expression was plastered over Arthur's face. He strode towards Merlin quickly, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You trust me don't you?" Arthur asked.

Nodding slowly Merlin weakly lifted the corners of his lips into a forced smile, which faded before it could fully flourish.

"I wonder if it is you who will trust me." He replied hesitantly.

The response from Arthur was instant, and snappy, as if offended.

"You doubt my faith in you? (Before Merlin could explain, Arthur continued) Merlin, I trust you with my life and I do not believe that to be a mistake. As a matter of fact, I think it was my best decision yet. My thoughts of you will not change with what you have to say."

There was silence, in which the two males stood frozen, both unsure what to say. Locked inside of Merlin was a secret that desired to explode right now, and reveal the whole story: how he had saved Arthur countless times with magic, and how he would continue to, despite the consequences. Brushing Arthur off gently, Merlin took a deep breath and held out his hand. The bowl on the table was his focus, he didn't have to do anything fancy.

Confusion pelted Arthur in the face. He gazed down at Merlin's hand in speculation.

"_What _are you doing-?"

"-There is not better way of you knowing than showing it to you." Merlin snapped back.

He couldn't turn back now. It was time. He had to. Arthur remained silent, curious as to what was about to happen. Merlin's eyes shimmered with a bright shade of ochre, shocking Arthur. Leaning towards the hypnotised male, Arthur examined the change of colour in the iris in disbelief. Merlin ignored him; he stared at the bowl on the table and coiled the air around his fingers.

"Merlin-"

"-Coniunctis viribus, arcesso scaphium; Fiat."

The fluency of his words in Latin tongue stirred the room. Arthur stood frozen, in horror and in terror of the use of magic. The bowl on the table hovered in the air, and obediently flew into his outstretched hand. He didn't dare look at Arthur. He stood silently, unsure what the next move should be. Arthur's eyes slid from Merlin to the bowl in disbelief.

"You just…you just _moved_ that bowl, without _touching_ it." The young prince exclaimed, ruffling a hand though his hair. His mouth was open, gaping at the empty spot where the bowl had once sat. It was clear he was finding this hard to take in.

He turned to Merlin edgily and raised his voice.

"_How _did you do that? How could you have done that? Unless…"

His voice trailed off, it was clear he had come to the answer. He had cracked the code to Merlin's secret. Arthur drew his sword suddenly, holding it out in front of himself.

"Arthur I'm not going to _hurt_ you-"

A silver blade instantly was pressed against Merlin's chest, causing the bowl to leave his hands and smash to the floor into tiny terracotta pieces. He met the smouldering eyes of Arthur and suddenly became extremely worried- he should have known Arthur would follow his father's perception of magic. Merlin's eyes became watery, the one person he had believed to trust him, and support him with his secret, was clearly no longer Arthur.

"You're a sorcerer?" He shrieked, eyes watering in fury and hurt. How could Merlin have kept this from him? How could he betray the laws on Camelot in this way?

Merlin gazed at Arthur and felt his lips tremble, his throat swelled, his body froze.

"You said you wouldn't think any differently of me." He muttered, trying to overcome the continuous tears that were embedded, ready to fall. There was a pleading tone to his voice, begging that he was wrong, and that Arthur would accept him.

Choking on his words, Arthur stepped backwards.

"You're a sorcerer?" He repeated, as if the whole concept was insane. He couldn't take it in. His servant, his friend, his best friend; was a sorcerer. Merlin winced at the way he emphasises 'sorcerer' like it was dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

"Arthur I promise you, I would _never _use my magic in ways Camelot fear." Honesty glistened in his watering eyes.

"I would never use it to hurt people, or to manipulate people."

Gazing down at the broken bowl, Merlin sighed.

"Restituo–"

The bowl pieced itself back together seamlessly.

"-_Stop it."_ Arthur hissed fearfully, holding his blade up, pacing backwards.

"I use my powers for good, to save lives, to heal, to repair things."

Merlin held up the bowl and put it on the table beside him; Arthur looked unconvinced. For the first time, Merlin saw something he wished not to see in Arthur; fear. Fear of him, fear of his powers. Their eyes caught, Arthur wiped his eyes quickly and tightened his lips, trying to look fierce. Merlin did the opposite. He shrivelled up to his thoughts, wanting to escape this scene of upset.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Merlin?" Arthur's voice was shrouded with a newfound layer of hurt.

Lifting his head bravely, Merlin lowered his hand to his side.

"Uther hates sorcerers, he hates my kind. I was certain that you felt the same way. I had to ensure that I could protect you without revealing my powers-"

The fearful male's expression softened to one of curiosity.

"-protect me?"

Awkwardly, Merlin shuffled his feet, studying the bland floor. His feet traced the soil whilst he spoke in a muffled voice.

"There have been many spells I've cast to ensure you've been safe."

Arthur lowered his blade and narrowed his eyes, in deep confusion. He gazed at the young man in front of him and dissected the image before him. He was a sorcerer. He was loyal, and he was a friend. A friend like Merlin was hard to find, he was consistently by his side and consistently annoying and consistently brilliant. Arthur tried to hide his pride, yet his lips faltered, inversing the frown slightly.

"You used magic to save my life, despite knowing that if you were caught you would die?" He asked, obviously astonished by this revelation.

"Yes Sire."

The words resonated through Arthur's ears. Pulling an expression of neutralism over his face, he examined the ceiling tediously, and found that it was incredibly dull in comparison to the figure standing next to him.

"Your bravery extends further than I thought."

"One must do what is required of them." Merlin stated reluctantly, unsure how his response was going to be taken.

There was another pause, where Merlin was certain Arthur would sentence him to an awful punishment, or banish him from Camelot, or walk away from the town and leave. Nothing could prepare him for the words Arthur spoke.

"You've been good to me Merlin. You've been tolerant when I've been unbearable. You've been a true friend, when I have not. You've been brave when I've been plain foolish,"

Merlin was unsure where Arthur was going with this, but listened intently.

"It's my turn to return what you have done for me. A friend would keep your secret safe, and so it shall be."

In shock Merlin staggered backwards, grabbing the table behind him to keep him upright. He had not been expecting those words at all. Arthur chuckled at his actions, rolling his eyes.

"Are you really _that _surprised I'm being nice?"

"Well it's not one of your _renowned_ traits." Merlin teased, grinning.

Raising his eyebrows, Arthur took out his sword.

"Watch it _magic boy_." He retorted lightly.

Merlin's grin widened, revealing dazzling white teeth.

"I could disarm you with one single word."

Merlin took a step forwards. When he did he found himself tripping over Arthur's foot which had been 'accidentally' placed in the perfect positioning for this. Laughing, Arthur crouched down and looked at the male sprawled on the floor clumsily.

"I just disarmed you without _any_ words." He arrogantly admitted through a laugh.

Lowering his head in defeat, Merlin gruffly rested his chin on the ground, gazing up at Arthur. Standing up, Arthur held out his hand. Hesitantly, Merlin took his hand and was raised to his feet. They shook hands forcefully, eyes latched onto each other's. Releasing his hand, Merlin took the blade from the table.

The door burst open, shocking the pair. Morgana stumbled into the room, eyes wide.

"They've crossed the river, they're coming." She cried.

Turning to Merlin, Arthur swallowed-hard and walked out of the room frantically, to calm the frenzied people outside. Merlin followed, blade in his hands. It was time for battle. In this battle they would fight.

Together, as one.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading, please review if possible, feedback would be great :D**

**Until next time**

**Izzy**


End file.
